A Demonic Diplomacy
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: Sasuke's parents finally decide to call his bluff, they banish the prince to the human world until he can learn to appreciate the things he has! Poor Hinata didn't know what she was getting herself into when she offered to give the demon prince a place to stay. Will love blossom between the two? Meanwhile something is lurking within the shadows and is out for to kill the prince!


**Why, oh why am I making another story when I am yet to complete Mikan scented rubber, Mission Impossible, OTM, The Princess of death or the others? **

**Writer's**** block. **** That and many other things ****Just to explain a little Mikan Scented Rubber will be updated when I can pick which plot direction the story is going in (again) because I changed my mind... Honest that story had at least 12 different chapter ones! Plus I have completed a few stories! Him and Her, Enter with Caution, Is it ture and more the are incomplete so go me! **

**Also I've had this little annoying idea in the back of my head that went... YOU MUST MAKE THIS A FANFIC! And was like, I have written an SasuHina story in a while. Well it was either SasuHina or KaiMax from Beyblade... Which I will get round to writing one day! **

**Anyway a little heads up, I go in for an operation a week today so when the first chapter will be out is unknown, I could magic it up by the end of this week or I might get round to it while I'm recovering ^^" Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**YES, I KNOW SASUHINA ISN'T CANNON AND YEAH I'M HAPPY HINATA IS WITH NARUTO BUT I CAN STILL DREAM CAN'T I? **

**Warning: Possible spelling and grammar errors (I do try, being dyslexic makes this finding errors really hard, just ask my tutor!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Yeah I wish... If I did A LOT of things would change however if I do start on that I will never stop sooo!**

**ENJOY! **

**Oh and leave a review! **

* * *

**A Demonic Diplomacy**

**Prologue**

* * *

"I-I HATE YOU ALL!"

_**Bang! **_

"I'M GOING TO THE HUMAN WORLD"

_**Crash! **_

"YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!"

_**Slam!**_

"EVER!"

_**BANG!**_

…Silence…

* * *

A sigh.

A raised eyebrow.

"So he just walked out?"

"Yes, he does this all the time."

"Shouldn't you go after him Itachi?"

"Tch, he's just being spoiled brat again because he can't get his own way. He'll come back when he's hungry or gets cold."

"I guess… But you are his brother Itachi, you should really check if he's okay."

"Kaede, you of all people are not in the position to lecture me about how an older brother should act, after yours abounded you."

…

More silence

…

"Uchiha, you might be a prince but don't think that will stop me from kicking your ass all the way to the human world."

"…Okay I will behave…"

"Good. Now, I believe it's your move."

"Right... So have you got any two's?"

"Itachi! We're playing scrabble!"

* * *

It was raining in the human world and he was soaked, his clothes were sticking to his body like a second layer of skin. However, none of that mattered at the moment because he was still seething...

He couldn't believe it!

They wanted him to wear that ridiculous outfit!

They made it sound like he had no choice in the matter! He was a prince of the demonic realm; he didn't need to take orders from anyone!

…Well besides his father, who was demon king and no one disobeyed the demon lord, and his mother but that was because she scared him, she was very scary when she was angry.

Sasuke never really agreed with his parents but they normally came to some kind of midway agreement or they just gave up but apparently his father wasn't going to budge on the subject of that outfit!

This time it he had gone way too far!

THE THING WAS HORRIBLE!

Disgusting.

Horrible.

He wouldn't be seen dead in it!

The person who ever imagined the outfit should be burned in pit of hell for that!

It seemed though that both his parents like the abomination of an outfit and had gotten them for both him and Itachi to wear.

Thus why he stormed out and decided to hide out in the human world until they changed their minds.

But that wasn't the only thing that had got him so pissed!

Itachi, his older brother, didn't come and defend him, all he did was sit in his room playing card games with Kaede.

He disliked that girl as well!

Tch, that girl shouldn't even his brothers presence, nevermind their house!

If there was anything he agreed on, along with his father, that Itachi should keep as far away from that girl as possible! However, surprisingly his usual goodie two shoes brother once spoke out against their father and defended the girl. They ended up in a long meeting–which Sasuke wasn't allowed to attend- which after, even his father seemed to back down, relented and somewhat apologise to the girl…

Plus his mother liked her.

IT WAS NOT FAIR!

She wasn't of royal heritage!

She wasn't even from the higher society!

She was just some orphan kid of the street!

HOW COME HIS FATHER COULD APOLOGIZE TO THAT STREET KID AND THEN HAVE THE NERVE TO TRY AND FORCE HIM TO WEAR THAT STUPID OUTFIT!

SEE! IT REALLY WASN'T FAIR!

He is the prince! He should be treated like one!

Sasuke had to take a deep breath, during his mental rant at some point he had forgotten that he had to breath.

…Great so now not only was he ranting but lost somewhere in the human world and he soaked!

_**Growl! **_

Oh yeah and he was hungry as well!

Things couldn't get much worse...

"AHH! Please stop!" Sasuke froze, that was scream… of a human girl?

They just did…

* * *

"Do you think your brothers okay?"

"He's fine."

"But why do I get the feeling that something big is going to happen?"

"Maybe it's because you're losing this game?"

"I'm being serious."

"So am I... I want to buy Mayfair."

"What?! Itachi! What is wrong with you! We're play Poker! Not Monopoly!"


End file.
